The Feeling
by cassidy6
Summary: Kyri woke up one day with strange feelings, Goes to the arcade, and she learns something new about Kabuto. She didn't expect this one feeling to completely ruin everyone's day! Will things get fixed, or will this one fight be the last one?


It was noon and Kabuto was out with a few of his friends, leaving Kyri with nothing to do, so she just decided to clean the house. She needed something to do to keep her mind occupied, because ever since she woke up she's had this overwhelming feeling eating away at her, so she kept herself as busy as possible. Hours went by, and she cleaned the house...three times. She sighed,

'_Wow, I've never seen it this clean! I wonder what Kabuto will say?_'

As if being summoned, she heard the front door open and close,

"I'm back dear!"

She came downstairs to a bouquet of roses and chocolates,

"Aw, Kabuto, what's all this for? It's the middle of April."

He handed her the flowers and set the candy on the table by the entrance, he kissed her on the cheek,

"I don't need a special occasion to show how much I love and appreciate you."

She set the flowers on the same table and wrapped her arms around him and hugged him tightly,

"Oh, Kabuto, everyday I'm with you is a special occasion in my eyes."

"You are just the sweetest woman.."

More kisses, then Kabuto grabbed the stuff he brought her and walked into the living room, he set the chocolates down on the coffee table, but took the flowers to the kitchen where he found a vase, filled it with water and put the flowers in it, then he went into the fridge and grabbed a soda for both Kyri and himself, he was looking around the room.

"Wow, the house is even more clean then when we bought it!"

"Yes, well I cleaned it because I had this feeling I couldn't ignore and I tried to keep myself busy."

Kabuto opened both sodas and handed one to Kyri,

"Is it a bad feeling?"

"No, it's um.."

He sat down on the couch next to Kyri,

"Did this feeling spring up recently?"

"Yes, just today actually."

"I see, do you mind telling me what this feeling is?"

"I had planned on it, yes."

"Alright, I'll be happy to listen."

He was drinking his soda when she blurted out,

"I want to have a baby."

As quickly as the soda entered, it exited, exploding all over the coffee table, he stood up/

"Y-y-y-YOU WHAT!"

"Well, yeah, I mean we love each other enough-"

"It takes more than love to raise a child, Kyri!"

"I know, but I meant we would stay together through it all, and I already have names-"

"You can't just decide something like this on your own!"

"But Kabuto, I'd be the one doing most of the work-"

"At first! But when the child is born, it would be a lot more pressure on me, I'd have to work even more to provide for it and us! Think about the expenses Kyri, you can't be selfish about this!"

"Well I could get a job.."

"Then who would be watching the kid?"

"I mean before we have it."

"No, I don't want you working, you'd just get harassed.."

Silence. Kabuto sighed,

"Look, the truth is, I don't want any children."

"Why not? Don't you love me enough?"  
>"Of course I do, it's just not in my plans"<p>

"Not in your plans? But everybody wants children!"

"I guess you were just unlucky enough to get married to the one person in the world that doesn't"

"I didn't mean it like that..I had no idea this would turn into a fight.."

He walked back over to her and put his arms around her, he kissed her forehead.

"That wasn't a fight, just a misunderstanding. You weren't thinking clearly is all. I'm going to take a bath. I love you."

"Yeah, you too."

He walked into their bedroom to get a change of clothes, and when she heard the door close, she let herself go. Tears ran down her cheeks.

'_He doesn't want children and he thinks __**I'm **__not thinking clearly?_'

She continued to cry until her cell phone rang,

"Hello?"

"Hey, it's Zaku. Are you okay? You sound like you've been crying."

"Oh, Kabuto and I just had a brief conflict."

"Oh, what happened?"

She said nothing but instead asked,

"Are all men scared of commitment?"

At that moment Kabuto opened the door to the bedroom, saw she was on the phone, and listened quietly.

"Oh well, all men are different. There are some of us who want a loving relationship that will last forever, while others just take what they can get and move on."

"What category do you think Kabuto is in?"

"Kyri, you should know the answer to that!"

"I asked if he wanted to have children, and he said it wasn't in his plans."

"Oh, dear..did he tell you what his plans were?"

She sighed and started crying again,

"No, but I think I have an idea..He doesn't want to have a baby with me because he doesn't want to be stuck with me!"

Zaku listened to her cry for awhile, then spoke gently,

"Kyri, he married you, he obviously wanted to be with you for a very long time.."

"Marriage doesn't last forever."

Kabuto gasped quietly and looked at the floor, trying hard not to cry.

'_I had no idea this meant so much to her..I just don't have the heart to tell her.._'

Zaku sighed,

"I'm coming over, then maybe we can go somewhere and forget about all this, okay?"

"The arcade sounds like fun right about now."

"Arcade it is then."

"Yey!"

He laughed,

"See ya when I get there."

"Buh-bye Zaku!"

Kabuto quickly went into the bathroom and locked the door. He finally let the tears fall,

_'What does she mean marriage doesn't last forever?.._'

She wiped off her face and went into their bedroom to change, not knowing that her husband had heard every word she said. Kabuto blew his nose and stood up, his mind filled with thoughts that both worried and angered him, he too went into the bedroom.

"Hey, where are you going?"

Without looking up, she replied,

"Out with Zaku."

"Oh, well it's already two.."

"So? I want to go out every now and again, and just because you spend all day with your friends doesn't mean _I _will."

"Now hold on a minute, what if I said no?"

"No what?"

"No, I don't want you going out right now!"

"You can't tell me what to do!"

"Of course I can! I'm your husband!"

"You can suggest something, doesn't mean I have to listen."

"And why not?"

"Do you think I want you going out with your friends all the time! No! But I can't tell you otherwise, I haven't even met most of them! But you know Zaku, he-"

"You're my wife, Kyri!"

"For how much longer! How much longer will you love me!"

"Kyri, I-"

A knock on the front door sounded, then Zaku walked in,

"I'm here, Kyri! Hello, Kabuto."

She smiled and grabbed her purse and was about to head for the door when Kabuto grabbed her hand, angrily she turned to him,

"What are you-!"

He had tears in his eyes and one fell from his face,

"B-be careful, and have fun."

When he let her go, she nodded,

"I will."

Zaku grabbed her arm and smiled,

"So, shall we go?"

She smiled,

"Yes! I'm so excited! I never get out of the house.."

She closed the door and Kabuto sat back down on the couch and sighed,

'_I wish I could change this.._'

When the sliding doors to the arcade opened, Kyri couldn't hold her excitement, she pulled Zaku to the Crane, fighting, and driving games, but when Zaku noticed there was one part of the arcade she was avoiding completely, he smirked,

"Hey, let's go play that one."

Kyri was smiling,  
>"Hm? Which one?"<p>

When she saw where he was pointing, her smile faded.

"Okay, you do that, I'll be over here.."

He grabbed her hand and led her to the House of the Dead game,

"Come on you get to shoot them!"

"yeah, but they can get really close! I saw the preview! No, I'm scared of zombies!"

Zaku laughed,

"You're more girly than you let on. Come on, for me?"

She hesitated, than sighed.

"Alright, if it wasn't for you I wouldn't be here, so I guess I kind of owe you."

"Great! Let's hurry."

Her hands were trembling as she picked up the plastic red gun, Zaku put in a few tokens in the machine, then put a hand on Kyri's shoulder, she jumped.

"It'll be okay, I'll protect you."

Her heart started beating the same way it did when she first met Kabuto. She was confused, she thought this only happened to her when she was around someone she loved. She decided to shake the feeling and sighed,

"Alright, let's go this!"

"That's the spirit!"

The first level appeared, and it was zombie city, literally. And Kyri was very uneasy.

"Z-zaku, I'll admit, I'm scared."

"It'll be okay."

They both started shooting and she was doing alright, until one of them got a little too close to the screen, she could see all the details in the face. She shrieked, dropped the fake gun, and grabbed onto Zaku, who held her with one arm and was shooting with the other. When their time finally ran out, Zaku set the guns back into their holsters and checked on Kyri.

"Hey, I'm sorry, I didn't mean for you it to freak you out so bad."

"No, that's okay, it's just a game, I apologize."

"Nah, it was actually kind of cool, I got to see a rare side of you today."

Her heartbeat increased again,

'_Dammit! Why is this happening? This means one of two things.._'

Again she shook the feeling and sighed,

"Hey, Zaku, I challenge you to air hockey!"

He laughed,

"Big mistake, Kyri!"

They held hands as they made their way to the table.

Kabuto lay on the couch, head buried in a pillow, metal music blaring from the stereo,

'_How can she be ready to be a parent? Will she leave me if she finds out?_'

His music suddenly shut off and Orochimaru stood in the living room, Kabuto looked up,

"What do you want?"

"I knocked, but I guess you couldn't hear me. What's wrong, and where's Kyri?"

"We had a brief conflict, then she went out with Zaku.."

"Went out? Where? Why?"

"To the arcade, she got upset with me after I didn't agree with something, and now she's out with Zaku.."

Orochimaru had an idea about what Kabuto was thinking,

"But you've known him a long time, he won't try anything..what was the fight about?"  
>"She wanted to have a baby."<p>

"Oh, no..But you can't blame her, she doesn't know. Maybe if you told her she would be more understanding..you stay here, I'll be back."

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going to tell her."

"I'm scared.."

"It'll be okay..cheer up, alright?"

When he got a nod, he left for the arcade.

The white puck went into Kyri's slot, the last point Zaku needed to win

"We were all tied up until that last shot, good job Kyri."

She wrapped her arms around one of his,

"I've had so much fun today."

"Yeah, so have I."

As they neared the exit, they saw Orochimaru standing outside, arms crossed,

"Kyri! What the hell are you doing in there hanging onto him like that!"

She let his arm go,

"Orochimaru, what's wrong?"

"Kabuto's at home and depressed, he misses you!"

She scoffed,  
>"Oh, please! He's always out with his friends for hours at a time! I've only been gone 3, This is nothing!"<p>

"Getting back at him isn't the way to solve this..Look, I know you asked Kabuto to start a family, and he didn't react the way you wanted-"

"Orochimaru, thank you for this, but I know what he meant, he didn't want to knock me up and be stuck with me..he doesn't want me getting pregnant than having to deal with that when he divorces me, he wants as little problems as possible so he can just move on to the next woman!"

"Where the heck did that come from?"

"It's part of the feeling I had this morning."

"I've known him long enough to know he's not like that!"

"I'm sure Kabuto is very sorry for lashing out like he did..but the truth is, he's been told by a professional physician that he is sterile..it never bothered him before because he never planned on having kids because...well he didn't plan on meeting you."

Silence

"Well, why didn't he tell me that, instead of pissing me off?"

"He was scared. All I'm saying is, why would he waste all that money on roses and chocolates if he's just going to kick you to the corner?"

This made her feel really bad, but she instead grabbed Zaku,

"Come on, let's go."

Orochimaru sighed, he expected this. He knew she wasn't going to just drop everything and go home, she was more stubborn that that. He sighed and went back to their home, where Kabuto wasn't doing much better.

"Can you believe him, Zaku? Sending Orochimaru after me?"

"You should probably get back, it sounds like Kabuto's not doing too well. I mean we had fun,"

He pulled her closer and kissed her forehead, she blushed,

"But your taken."

Her heartbeat increased again, she gulped,

"I need to try something.."

She lifted up on her toes and kissed him. Not knowing what to do, Zaku gently pushed away from her,

"Kyri, what are you-!"

"Okay, good. It's not the same"

"We probably shouldn't bring this up to anybody.."

"So that's how it is! You just blow me off like that! All men are the same! I'm going home"

She rushed away,

"Kyri wait!, I-"

He sighed,

'_I do like you, but Kabuto's my friend, either way I'm hurting someone important to me..Guess I'm headed home now, too.._'

Kyri was crying again,

'_All men are the same, and I have to deal with one when I get home..ugh._'

She opened the door, and an immediate hush fell over the house. She heard sounds coming from upstairs, and when she closed the front door, they stopped.

"Did you hear that? It might be Kyri.."

"It's nothing, just keep going, we're almost done.."

Kyri blinked,

'_That sounds like Kabuto and Orochimaru..what the hell is going on here!_'

She stomped up the stairs, and couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"Yes, keep going, any second now. We're so close I can feel it, oh there it is! Yes! That was great!"

She burst open the door,  
>"Having fun in here!"<p>

They blinked, then Orochimaru replied,

"Well, there's only so much fun to be had playing Slap Jack.."

She was bright red,

"What?"

It was only then she saw the pile of cards on either side of them.

"Oh, of course.."

Kabuto and Orochimaru both stared at her, then they both realized what she was thinking.

"Kyri, we're married, why would I cheat on you when I already have everything I could ever want?"

Orochimaru nodded,

"Indeed. What kind of relationship do you think we have?"

"I don't know..but it's obviously incorrect so.."

She jumped as Orochimaru put his arms around Kabuto and pulled him close.

"Well, I don't know, we might be closer than you think.."

When Orochimaru acted like he was about to kiss him, Kyri stormed out. Kabuto sighed and pulled off him,

"You went too far, Orochimaru.."

He stood up and rushed towards her,

"Kyri, hey he was just kidding, I-"

She grabbed and and hugged him tightly,

"I love you so very, very much. Kabuto, please I don't want to lose you, nobody else matters to me as much as you do, and I don't want to be want anybody else, so if you're just going to leave me, please just do it quickly, I couldn't take it if-"

He pulled her closer and kissed her,

"Kyri, where did you get the idea that I was leaving you? I was crying the whole time you were gone, I thought you were going to end up with him and by the end of the day I'd be just a distant memory."

He started tracing her curves with his hands, she started blushing.

"I'm glad I didn't lose you.."

His lips locked with hers, the kiss was lustfully passionate, he pulled her even closer, this side of him was rare. When he broke the kiss, he licked his lips and put his hands up her shirt, she gasped,

"K-Kabuto, hang on a minute.."

"But I've missed you so much..I can't control myself."

Orochimaru cleared his throat loudly,

"Well, I'm glad things with you guys are alright again.."

Kyri pushed away from Kabuto,

"Not yet it isn't.. Kabuto, I kissed Zaku today."

"You did What! Why the hell did you do that!"

"He made me feel the same way when I was around him, but the kiss wasn't the same as yours.. I had to check if the sensations were the same.."

"No you didn't! You chose to because you were mad at me and you wanted to! I'm surprised you didn't check if _all_ the feelings were the same!"

"How could you say that? I love you I would never cheat on you!"

"As much as Zaku?"

She said nothing and sat on the couch and sighed,

"I guess I'm just a whore to you now.."

Orochimaru gasped,

"Oh, Kyri..Kabuto now _you've_ gone too far!"

He said nothing and sat on the couch opposite them when the door burst open,

"Kyri! Are you okay?"

She blinked,

"Zaku, what do you want?"

"I am so sorry I led you on, when I kissed your forehead, I did mean it, but for that instant I had forgotten you belonged to my best friend! Can you forgive me?"

Kyri started to speak, but Kabuto quickly intervened,

"Now, look here Zaku! **You** started it? She was just telling us that **she** did!"

"Yes, Kabuto, I was the one that accidentally led her on, I came here to ask forgiveness from both of you."

Kabuto sighed and tried to calm down, then he smiled.

"Alright, I forgive you, it was a one time thing,"

He grabbed Kyri and held her close to him,

"I don't plan on making her that angry at me ever again!"

"So does this mean you're taking me back?"

"I never let you go."

they smiled a each other and she let herself get embraced tighter. She was happy, but also upset, she sighed,

"The only reason everybody was put through all this trouble today was because of me.."

She pulled away from Kabuto,

"I'm sorry, I forgive everybody for everything, I'm going to shower now, it's been a long day."

They all had a feeling why she was upset, she grabbed a change of clothes and went into the bathroom. When the door shut, they started conversing,

"Kabuto, what are you going to do? What if one day she decides she wants a kid so badly she leaves you?"

"I'll cross that bridge when I get to it, but for now things are okay."

Zaku shuddered,

"What if she doesn't leave you, but instead asks either me or Orochimaru to..donate?"

Kabuto's anger overflowed,

"And you'd be on that train before it even leaves the station, wouldn't you!"

"Well, yeah, if it meant helping you guys out.."

"Quiet down! She hasn't turned on the water yet, which means she's probably listening to us."

Kabuto sighed,

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to..I just haven't had a very good day.."

"It's alright, I'm sure I deserved it.."

"Nobody deserves any kind of abuse from anyone.."

He looked around the house, than at the floor,

"Still, I can't help wondering what this house would be like if we had a child running around..it would be nice if I was like most other guys, being able to make my wife as happy as she deserves to be would be great too..but I can't, I'm useless.."

He put his hands over his face and started crying softly. Orochimaru and Zaku each put a hand on either one of his shoulders. After a few minutes, Kyri appeared from the bathroom, her skin a mild pink from the steaming shower, she saw how solemn the guys looked, she walked over to Kabuto.  
>"Honey? What's wrong? If it's because of how I stormed off earlier-"<p>

"I'm sorry for everything, Kyri."

"what are you talking ab-"

"I'm sorry I'm overprotective and jealous, I'm sorry I'm never around because I'm either at work or out with my friends, which I'm sorry you don't know very well, I'm sorry I can't make you happy and I'm sorry I'm sterile."

Kyri blinked,

"You can't help the latter, and you **do** make me happy. You're the only person in the world I can let my guard completely down around and still feel safe, those other things are what make you who you are sweetie, and I wouldn't change any of your qualities for the world. I love you, Kabuto, and you're absolutely right, I don't think we could handle a baby right now."

She lifted his head, and kissed him.

"Besides we have each other to take care of, not to mention all the random guests we always seem to have."

He smiled,

"True, but I could have put what I said another way, I was a jerk to you sweetie, I'm sorry."

"I think I've heard you say that enough for two lifetimes.."

"Sorry about that, uh, I mean.."

She laughed,

"Nah, it's okay. I love everything about you."

"I am such a lucky man.."

They held each other close, but as for the rest of the day, they spent cooking and cleaning up after their guests. By the end of the day, they were both thinking the same thing: With friends like this, who needs children?

_END_


End file.
